Just A Headache
by Pkmnrocksmysocks
Summary: Everyone gets them, but is it really just a headache in the end? Kaiba Brothers. OneShot.


Description: Everyone gets them, but is it really just a headache in the end? Kaiba Brothers. One-Shot.

Note: stuff in _italics_ is a memory sequence.

Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters, businesses, or limos mentioned hereafter. I do, however, own the headache…I think.

* * *

It was late. 

In a darkened computer lab, one CEO of Kaiba Corporation gave an uncharacteristically tired sigh. He had a headache.

Seto reclined his chair, head lolling off the back in a very painful and undignified manner. This merely caused the headache to grow, so he slouched into the chair in search of a more comfortable position.

Finding one, he took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. This particular headache was extreme. Its origin was an intense pulling between his eyes, and soon he could feel it crawling its way to the back of his skull, seeping deep into the recesses of his brain. The pain was sharp, unforgiving, and intoxicatingly brilliant. It had been awhile since he'd had this good of a headache.

He relaxed into the pain, allowing himself to drift, and ultimately drown, in its numbing embrace.

That is, until he heard the door crack open, and a soft voice invaded the darkness.

"Seto…?"

Mokuba opened the door further when he spotted his brother's slouched form in one of the lab chairs, "There you are! I-" he stopped to register his brother's uncharacteristic position, panic rising slowly in his chest, "Nii-sama?"

Seto was trying his best to rise out of the trance he put himself in, but the sharp pain was coming in forceful waves. All he managed was a low "hmm"

Walking further into the lab, Mokuba scanned the room. He found nothing out of place, but quickly examined his brother anyway, "What's wrong?" he asked, lifting himself up to sit on the edge of the desk.

Seto shifted slightly in his chair, "I'm fine."

Of course Mokuba wasn't blind, so he gently pressed further, "Let's go home, we could both use some rest…"

Seto gave a slight nod of his head, massaging the area between his eyes, "In a minute."

Conceding, Mokuba hopped off the desk and walked over to the phone on the far wall. Seto heard him dial their driver's number, greeting the man in a friendly manner and telling him to be ready in 5 minutes.

As Mokuba placed the phone in its cradle he came to a realization, and decided to test his new theory, "Mokuba…tell me about your day."

At this Mokuba turned to give his brother a curious look. Something was definitely off, but he humored his elder brother anyway, "Um, well, I had a —"

Seti shifted again in his chair as Mokuba relayed the happenings that unfolded at school that day. The tone of the young boy's voice fluctuated with events, and created an odd sort of rhythm. This rhythm, impossibly comforting, seemed to chase away the more harsh pangs of Seto's headache. A wry smirk pulled at the CEO's features, why hadn't he noticed this before?

He soon found himself lulled into a drifting state once again. This time, however, a sudden memory, long forgotten, invaded his minds eye.

Mokuba paused as he saw his brother twitch slightly, "Nii-sama?"

_A very young Seto snuggled into soft blue bed sheets. The figure above him smiled down gently as she brought the sheets snugly around his shoulders. A hand brushed his auburn bangs aside to make room for a soft kiss goodnight._

_Mother._

_The bed shifted lightly as she sat down and continued to run her fingers through his hair, smoothing it out while her gentile voice filled his ears. The words spoken were blurry and indefinable, but the effect was there just the same._

_Love._

"Nii-sama!"

His eyes shot open as he sat up. Mokuba was by his side, worry very apparent in his grey-blue eyes. Seto's head reeled from the rapid movement, the headache still pushing and pulling at his senses. He had to shut his eyes for a moment, and massage his temples. He needed painkillers.

A few, strangled minutes passed before Seto stood up with forced composure and started gathering his things, "We're leaving."

Mokuba nodded slowly, watching his brothers every move with increasing curiosity. He fought with himself to keep quiet, hoping his brother would explain in due time.

Seto pointedly avoided his brothers questioning gaze as he grabbed his briefcase and they headed out the door. The two were silent as they walked to the elevators, riding down to the first floor where the limo was waiting outside.

As they got in, Seto remained edgy, shoulders stiff and voice unyielding as he instructed their driver. Mokuba scooted a little closer to his brother than usual, hoping it might help.

After awhile their awkward silence became deafening. Mokuba, not truly knowing why his brother seemed to be avoiding him, couldn't hold himself back any longer, "Nii-sama?" It came out as a whisper. Seto didn't seem to hear, so Mokuba tried again, "Seto?"

This time Seto turned to him, eyes dark with conflict. Mokuba saw the barest hint of pain in those eyes, and couldn't take it any longer. He swiftly wormed himself into his brother's chest and felt the muscles there stiffen, but knew it was only a matter of time.

Seto, slightly bewildered, had opened his arms reflexively and now two small arms were wrapped around his waist. A moment passed as he forced his muscles to relax into the touch, and soon he felt Mokuba's warmth seep into him.

"I'm sorry," he offered weakly. The black mop of hair buried in his chest shook with protest, the arms squeezing tighter. Seto grunted lightly, but returned the hug, absently rubbing one hand in small circles against his brothers back.

Mokuba finally pulled away after awhile, his eyes were damp from the few tears that managed to escape, "Talk to me Nii-sama," he pleaded.

Seto forced a small smile down at the boy in his arms, "It's just a headache Mokuba, that's all."

Mokuba knew that couldn't be all, but he let it go, "Will you be ok?" he asked, leaning back and propping himself up against his brothers side.

Seto took a moment to think about it, and then leaned into his brother's touch.

"Always."

* * *

Hmm…Review! Just tell me what you think, I can take it. 

A/N: This started as "how might Kaiba handle a headache like the one I'm having right now" and then later grew mercilessly out of control… and I'll have you know I was really nervous about putting his mother in this, I'm still not sure if I pulled it off…


End file.
